¿Un beso de amigos?
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Últimamente la pelirroja no abandonaba su cabeza. Sin ella, su vida sería miserable. Toda ella era estupenda. Y a pesar de lo injusta y severa que podía ser con él a veces, ¿A quién no le gustaría salir con una chica como Sora? T A I O R A


_Para TI. xDDDD._

* * *

**_¿Un beso de amigos?_**

* * *

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —vociferó una pelirroja.

—Porque eres mi amiga —respondió un castaño con tono irritado.

Llevaban discutiendo horas y parecía que no llegarían a ningún "acuerdo". Sus gritos (los de Sora más que los de él) inundaban toda la habitación. Los balbuceos de Tai le hacían acompañamiento, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los suaves acordes de una guitarra…

—¡No tenías que golpearlo! —le recriminaba Sora.

—¡Y cómo no iba a hacerlo! —exclamó él. —Después de todo lo que te hizo…

—¡ESE ES PROBLEMA MÍO! —gritó, y Tai retrocedió un paso. —¡No tenías derecho a hacer lo que hiciste!

—¡Claro que tengo derecho! —replicó él, testarudo. —¡Eres mi mejor amiga! No iba a dejar que ese bastardo dijera esas cosas de ti.

—¡Pero si ya terminamos!

—Aún así. Ese imbécil se merecía esa paliza.

—¡Eres un salvaje! —estaba perdiendo los estribos. —¿Por qué todo lo resuelves a golpes?

—Oye —Tai frunció el entrecejo, dolido. —Yo no fui el único que lo golpeó —apuntó al rubio que estaba sentado en su cama, tocando la guitarra, ajeno del pleito de sus amigos. —Matt también participó, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué no le dices nada a él? Él disfrutó la golpiza tanto como yo.

Sora miró a Matt fríamente. —Dos contra uno. Muy bonito, ¿No, Yamato?

El rubio dejó de tocar y la miró. Con parsimonia, guardó la guitarra en el estuche, se levantó de la cama y se puso en medio de sus amigos, mirando a la pelirroja.

—Lamento que estés enfadada con nosotros —comenzó a decir. —Pero estoy de acuerdo con Tai: Ninguno de los dos podía dejar que esa basura dijera esas cosas de ti. Ese imbécil merecía cada uno de los golpes que le dimos.

—Y lo volveríamos a hacer —añadió Tai.

—Sí —confirmó su amigo.

Sora paseó su mirada de uno al otro.

—Son unos idiotas —masculló, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sora —a Tai no le gustaba cuando su amiga lloraba. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo, junto con levantarse temprano y hacer los deberes y el brócoli. Dios, cómo odiaba el brócoli. Pero más odiaba ver a Sora así. Por eso él odiaba a ese tipo, y por eso no dudó en ir a molerlo a golpes cuando escuchó como hablaba de ella con su grupo de amigos.

—Deja que te lleve a casa —le dijo Matt, y ella se enjugó el llanto y asintió.

—Iré por mi chaqueta —dijo el castaño.

—No quiero que vengas —le espetó ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Aún estoy molesta contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —era tan injusta. Con él, Sora siempre era la más injusta de todas las personas en el planeta.

—Porque eres un salvaje Taichi —Ouch! Cuando Sora lo llamaba por su nombre significaba que estaba _muy_ molesta.

—Pero… —y él siempre ponía nervioso cuando ella se molestaba con él. —Y Matt… —atinó a decir, porque era injusto que perdonara al rubio y no a él, y miró a su amigo en busca de apoyo, pero Matt como siempre tenía esa expresión de jugador de póquer en el rostro.

—Vámonos —le dijo ella al rubio y salió de la habitación de Tai.

Él y Matt se miraron, el primero con el rostro desencajado por el desconcierto, el segundo inexpresivo, hasta que alzó una ceja.

—Veré qué le pasa contigo —le dijo.

—Por favor —fue lo único que el castaño dijo antes de que Matt también abandonara su habitación.

Escuchó como su madre los despedía en la puerta del departamento, y cuando ella cerró la puerta y supo que sus amigos ya se habían ido, soltó un suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

—Maldito Len —masculló con rabia.

Si ese idiota no hubiese dicho esas cosas sobre Sora… De sólo recordarlo sentía que la bilis le subía por la garganta.

No entendía por qué Sora había podido salir con él. Era un mal nacido, un tarado abusivo y sin principios, un desperdicio de ser humano. Escoria había dicho Matt, y sí, eso era lo que era.

Todas esas cosas que dijo… Ni siquiera Matt pudo controlarse. Simplemente no tenía perdón.

—_Es una tonta —había dicho entre risas. —Chilla como una perra cuando quiere que la coja. Pero es malísima, ni siquiera sabe mamarlo, por eso la deje._

—_¿Era virgen? —preguntó uno de los idiotas que lo rodeaban._

—_Por supuesto —rió con sorna, y se puso a imitar el tono de Sora —"Quiero que seas el primero" "Hazlo como quieras, pero por favor…"_

_A ese punto, Tai y Matt ya estaban sobre él. Lo mandaron inconsciente al hospital, con la quijada desencajada y un par de costillas rotas._

_Pasaron gran parte de la noche en la estación de policía; el padre de Matt pagó la fianza por ambos._

—_Miren muchachos. Lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal. Pudieron haberlo matado —había dicho, y los había mirado con gesto de reproche, pero después había añadido: —Pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo._

Los dos fueron castigados. Como era verano, pasarían un par de semanas sin salir de casa. El castigo de Matt duró menos que el suyo, pero al menos podía ya recibir visitas.

Era un fastidio el no poder salir de casa, pero no se arrepentía. Ese tipo era el bastardo más grande de la tierra. Hablar así de Sora, ¿cómo era posible?

Sora era la mejor chica del mundo. Era agradable, divertida, cariñosa, se preocupaba mucho por los demás y era hermosa. Además tenía una personalidad única y atrayente, porque era decidida y valiente, porque no era igual a ninguna otra chica, y eso a Tai le encantaba. ¿A quién no le gustaría salir con una chica como Sora?

.

.

—Oye Matt —caminaban a paso normal bajo el cielo oscuro; ya había anochecido. —¿Tú crees que yo… —él la miró, curioso, porque Sora no era de titubear —que yo soy… bonita? —dijo, muerta de vergüenza.

Sora se detuvo, y él también.

—Claro que lo creo —dijo. —Eres muy bonita.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—En serio.

—Entonces… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Matt supo que algo andaba muy mal, porque Sora era de esas chicas fuertes que rara vez se dejaban ver tan vulnerables.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es… Len? —ella asintió. —Sora, ese tipo es un imbécil. No debes lamentarte por alguien así —la miró con reproche. —No merece ninguna de tus lágrimas.

—Pero es que… Creía que todo marchaba bien, hasta…

—¿Hasta? —Sora se sonrojó muchísimo, y él no quiso presionarla. —No tienes que contarme si no quieres, pero creo que te haría bien desahogarte. Tal vez Mimi…

—Mimi está demasiado lejos.

—O Tai, él es tu mejor amigo.

—No puedo hablar de esto con Tai —lloró ella, cerrando las manos en puños.

Matt pensó un momento antes de decir:

—Escucha Sora, puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres —la obligó a que lo mirara. —No voy a juzgarte. —Ella asintió despacio. —¿Quieres regresar a tu casa o dar un paseo?

—Demos un paseo.

.

.

Era hermosa, con ese cabello anaranjado siempre suave y brillante. A veces le entraban ganas de pasar sus dedos por él y sentir el maravilloso olor a champú de flores que despedía. En realidad toda ella olía a flores, y ese aroma era uno de los más geniales que Tai había olido en su vida. A veces el aroma de Sora hacía que se le hiciera agua la boca, como el olor del chocolate.

La sonrisa de Sora era una de las cosas más bonitas que él había visto, y el sonido de su voz era para él su música más favorita en todo el mundo.

Toda ella era simplemente perfecta, cualquier hombre estaría más que complacido de tenerla a su lado. Cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja era perfecta. El busto era del tamaño perfecto, que se ajustaba a su figura, de cintura estrecha, caderas perfectas, piernas torneadas… A la pelirroja no le sobraba nada. Era perfectamente hermosa.

Pero…

¿Y él qué hacía pensando en eso?

Se regañó como por millonésima vez en lo que llevaba de vacaciones de verano. Últimamente no podía quitarse a su amiga de la cabeza, se descubría a sí mismo más de una vez al día pensando en ella, y no eran pensamientos normales. Pensaba mucho en lo bonita que era y en lo mucho que le gustaba. ¡Porque sí! A él le gustaba Sora, sólo que nunca le había prestado atención a eso, porque Sora era su mejor amiga y la amistad que tenían era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida. Adoraba la relación de amigos que tenía con ella, porque a pesar de que fuera gruñona y severa con él, cuando los dos estaban juntos era simplemente genial. Él prácticamente hacía todo con Sora desde los cinco años: habían sido compañeros de salón siempre, habían pertenecido al mismo club de fútbol (y en más de una ocasión él la había ayudado a escaparse de su casa para ir a los partidos) y tenían el mismo grupo de amigos. Sora pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa que sus padres la consideraban ya una hija, y se preocupaban un montón por ella. La madre de Sora también le tenía cariño a él, no era tan efusiva como sus padres, pero cada vez que él iba a la casa Takenouchi, la señora Toshiko siempre lo recibía con amabilidad.

No era algo que él se propusiera; la pelirroja se deslizaba en su cabeza a cada instante. Había veces, como ahora, que parecía que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Estaba muy ansioso. ¿Por qué Sora estaba tan molesta con él? Él hizo lo que debía hacer, no golpearlo hubiese sido el error. Pero él lo hizo para defenderla, ¿y de esa forma ella le agradecía su consideración? ¿Molestándose con él?

¿Por qué Sora siempre se enfadaba con él? Él no hacía nada más que existir. Y él odiaba tanto cuando ella se molestaba con él, porque Taichi era un torpe, porque él nunca sabía cómo acercarse a ella y solucionar las cosas, y por eso siempre tenía que acudir a Matt para que intercediera por él. Es que cuando Sora se molestaba, él se ponía terriblemente nervioso, la lengua se le trababa y las manos le comenzaban a sudar. Era porque al ver a Sora echar chispas por los ojos, le daba la sensación de que ella no le volvería a hablar nunca más. Y sí eso pasaba, él se moría, se moría…

Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo no siendo más amigo de ella. Y no pudo. ¡Su vida sería miserable sin ella! Por mucho que lo regañara, Sora era indispensable. No podía pensarse a sí mismo sin la pelirroja, ni siquiera podía pensarse sin sus regaños, eran como un mal necesario.

Y ahora que ella estaba tan enfadada. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que volvieran a verse? ¿Querría ella verlo de nuevo? ¿Y si no volvían a hablar nunca más? La incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

'_¿Pero por qué estás tan ansioso? No es la primera vez que algo así pasa'_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Pues claro que no era la primera vez, pero estaba ansioso, más ansioso que cualquier otra. Antes no se sentía de esa forma, antes era paciente y esperaba hasta que a Sora se le pasara el enojo, porque estaba seguro de que volvería a hablarle, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

'_¿Será que aún sigue enamorada de Len?'_

Ese pensamiento lo hirió. ¿Cómo podría seguir enamorada de ese imbécil? Pero el amor era ciego, no era algo que se pudiese controlar.

Si Sora seguía enamorada de Len… Enamorada de Len. No entendía por qué aquello lo hería de esa manera. Además de sentir rabia, sentía una especie de agujero en el pecho, y el estómago se le contraía dolorosamente. Tardó en darse cuenta de que el corazón le estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía todo eso?

'_Ay, no.'_ sonó en su cabeza.

Porque si Sora seguía enamorada de Len, si Sora volvía con Len… él no lo soportaría.

Cuando su amiga había comenzado a salir con chicos, él creyó que estaba bien. Al principio sentía esos celos estúpidos de que ella ya no pasase tanto tiempo con él, pero era sólo eso, él se empeñaba en creer que eran esos "celos de amigo". Pero con el pasar del tiempo, se le hacía cada vez más insoportable, y no era que Sora saliese con muchos chicos, ella en verdad era muy centrada en ese tipo de cosas, pero aún así a Taichi le molestaba en cierta forma que ella le prestase atención a otro chico que no fuera él. Con Matt era diferente, porque siempre eran los tres, desde la primaria, y Matt y Sora eran como hermanos, al menos así lo veía él.

Y cuando la pelirroja comenzó a salir con Len, a Tai le dio un poco de lo mismo, porque él creía que sería igual a todas las veces que ella había salido con alguien. Pero no. Ella y Len fueron a algo más serio, y cuando se hicieron novios, Tai se aguantó los sentimientos negativos que la noticia le provocó. Y comenzó a detestar a Len y todo lo relacionado con él, y se mordía los labios para no decir nada cuando Sora le hablaba de él. Cada vez que los veía juntos sentía algo ácido, que le quemaba por dentro. Hubo un par de veces en que los vio besándose, y ahí le dieron ganas de vomitar. Pero él se empeñó en negar la obvia verdad y lo disfrazó con un _"A mí nunca me cayó bien él"._

Pero entonces, cuando lo de Sora y ese imbécil se acabó, él estuvo tan feliz que hubiese podido dar brincos, pero contuvo todo eso, porque Sora estaba toda entristecida, y eso aumentó aún más su odio por el tipo.

Ese día…

Desde ese día que no podía quitarse a Sora de la cabeza. Porque había hecho _eso_ y no podía dejar de recordarlo… Que la estaba abrazando, que ella lloraba suavemente con el rostro hundido en el pecho de él, que él le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de reconfortarla lo mejor posible, porque, Dios, a él lo mataba cuando la veía de esa forma. Y ella se aferraba a él, y se dejaba mimar. Y él como que se perdía en la situación, porque no podía dejar de disfrutar de ese contacto, porque tenerla así le parecía algo maravilloso, y porque un hormigueo placentero parecía haberse apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Y porque el corazón, el corazón por Dios, le latía tan fuerte, y eso lo delató, porque ella lo notó y se lo dijo. Le dijo _'tú corazón late muy fuerte'_ y él le respondió _'es porque odia verte de esta manera y está ansioso por hacerte sonreír'_ y ella había sonreído, y le había mirado con esos ojos, esos ojos que a él tanto le gustaban. Y ni siquiera se lo pensó, se inclinó hacia ella y acarició esos labios sonrosados con los suyos, en un beso casto y puro, _"un beso de amigos"_ había dicho él después, ante la confusión en el rostro de ella.

Un beso de amigos.

Sí, claro. Ese beso había sido de todo, menos de amigos. ¡Los amigos no se besan! se repetía en su cabeza. Quizás por eso la pelirroja estaba molesta con él. Pero no, no podía ser, porque cuando _eso_ sucedió, ella no se vio molesta, sólo muy sorprendida, avergonzada quizás, pero no molesta. Y aún así él estaba entrando en pánico, como aquella vez, después de haberla besado. Porque si ella le dejase de hablar, si ella se alejase de él… El agujero en su pecho sólo se hacía más grande cuando pensaba eso.

'_No puede ser'_ dijo una voz quejumbrosa en su cabeza.

—Estoy… enamorado —dijo en voz alta, con suavidad.

—¿Estás enamorado? ¿De quién?

Se incorporó rápidamente para encarar a su hermana menor, que estaba parada en la puerta, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—¡Kari! —exclamó él, ruborizado a más no poder.

—Ya dime, ¿de quién estás enamorado?

—¡No estoy enamorado!

—Ya hermano, si acabo de escucharte —le dijo ella alzando las cejas. —Ya lo admitiste, no tienes vuelta atrás.

Y Kari tenía razón. Ya lo había admitido. Estaba enamorado.

—¿Me vas a decir quién es por las buenas, o tendré yo que decirte de quién estás enamorado?

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Eres demasiado obvio. —Taichi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón amplificados a mil. —De Sora, hermano. ¿O me equivoco? —ella rió, y por la cara que puso Tai, supo que tenía razón. —Eres tan lindo —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

—¡Espera! —se precipitó a seguirla fuera de su cuarto. —¿Po-por qué lo sabes? Quiero decir, qué te hace pensar…

—Hermano —Kari lo miró, seria. —No es algo que yo crea, es que lo sé. Todos lo sabemos.

—¿T-todos? —las gotas de sudor y los escalofríos se habían apoderado de él. —¿Quiénes son todos?

—Todos —repitió Kari.

—Y… y Sora…

Hikari suspiró, sintiendo lástima por su hermano.

—Ella también.

En ese momento todo se detuvo, hasta su corazón. Sora lo sabía. Sora lo sabía. ¡Sora lo sabía! ¡SORA LO SABÍA!

Se precipitó a la entrada del departamento.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó su hermana al tiempo que él se calzaba las zapatillas.

—Debo hablar con ella.

—Pero estás castigado —pero Tai ya había salido del departamento y había cerrado de un portazo.

La madre de ambos se asomó desde una de las habitaciones.

—¿A dónde fue Tai?

Hikari se encogió de hombros. —Fue a decirle a Sora que está enamorado de ella.

—¿En serio? —dijo la Sra. Yagami con interés. —Ya era hora —regresó a la habitación, y Hikari alcanzó a escuchar: —Querido, no sabes lo qué Tai está a punto de hacer…

.

.

—Ya veo —dijo Matt, y permanecieron en silencio. —¿Sabes… sabes qué es lo que creo? Que tú… tú estás enamorada, pero no de Len.

—¿Lo crees? —dijo ella con amargura.

Estaban en el parque, sentados en una banca de piedra. En cuanto se habían sentado, Sora había comenzado a hablar. Le contó todo lo que había pasado con Len. Le contó que Len siempre había estado celoso de su amistad con Tai. Y ella había sido honesta con él desde el principio: Tai la confundía. Lo quería muchísimo porque era su mejor amigo, pero había ocasiones en las que su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos sobre el castaño, y no del tipo de "pensamientos de amigos". Y Len "la había comprendido", supuestamente… Pero el tipo empezó a ser demandante en un aspecto que para Sora era sumamente importante, y cada vez que ella se negaba a "eso" él le echaba en cara que lo que pasaba era que ella estaba enamorada de Tai. Al final ella había decidido hablar con él y hacerle entender que no se trataba de Tai, sino de ella misma, porque su cuerpo era algo tan preciado para ella, y no estaba lista aún para eso que él demandaba, pero Len ni siquiera la dejó terminar, le gritó cosas como: "_Si fuera ese tarado de Yagami, seguro que se lo das, ¿no?"._

Y así había acabado. Y ella había quedado destrozada. Y después de la pelea con Len, había pasado _eso_ con Tai. Ese beso de amigos, como había dicho el castaño. Y ahora estaba hecha todo un lío porque no sabía ni lo que sentía. Se sentía mal por su ruptura con Len, se sentía mal también porque él había dicho cosas horribles acerca de ella, se sentía molesta con Matt y con Tai por haberle golpeado de esa manera, aunque en el fondo sentía cierta satisfacción de que sus amigos hicieran eso por ella, pero, con Tai... con Tai no sabía cómo sentirse.

—Sora —dijo Matt.

—No sé… no sé por qué me pasa esto —murmuró ella. —Soy una tonta.

—No lo eres —le dijo él, mirándola con reproche. —Lo de Len no es tu culpa, él es un idiota.

—Pero yo misma hice que él me odiara, por todo mi lío con Tai —dijo ella. —¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tu novia te dice que tiene sentimientos por otro chico?

—Entiendo eso Sora, pero el que hayas estado confundida no le daba derecho a exigirte nada. Un hombre de verdad no hace esas cosas —dijo el rubio, y Sora notó que apretó los puños. Ella lo miró. —Si me hubieras dicho todo esto antes de haberlo mandado al hospital, lo hubiese matado.

—Matt —murmuró ella, un tanto escandalizada.

—Eres mi mejor amiga Sora. No podría permitir que nadie te hiciera algo así —él la miró, con esos ojos azules acerados. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque… se lo dirías a Tai y tenía miedo de… de que él se enterara de… ya sabes.

—¿De qué sientes algo por él?

—Pero no lo digas así —le regañó ella. —Además Tai es un salvaje. Le hubiese hecho algo mucho peor a Len.

—Y yo lo hubiese ayudado —dijo Matt, serio.

—¿Ves por qué no te dije nada? Últimamente se te ha pegado lo salvaje de Tai.

El rubio le sonrió. A Sora le gustaba cuando Matt sonreía, porque no era a menudo.

—Algo de él se me tenía que pegar ¿no? El hecho de querer protegerte… no lo hago sólo porque eres mi mejor amiga ¿sabes?

—¿No?

—Hay otra razón —dijo él, fijando su vista hacia el frente. —Yo te cuido como si fueras mía, porque sé que Tai también cuidaría a la chica que yo más quisiera.

—¿Q-qué estás queriendo decir?

—Nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasase a la chica que mi mejor amigo más quiere, ¿lo entiendes, Sora? Jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño porque Tai no me lo perdonaría. Y si a ti te dañan es como si lo dañaran a él también, y quiero protegerlos a los dos.

Sora lo miró fijamente, hasta que una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y terminó por apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Eres un buen amigo, Matt —dijo ella.

Él no le respondió, y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros.

—Nunca entendí qué le viste a Len.

—Era muy dulce conmigo.

—Pero es un idiota.

—Tai también es idiota.

—Sí —dijo él. —Pero es el tipo de idiota bueno.

Sora rió.

—Lo sé —sonrió cariñosamente, porque ella sabía que Taichi era muy bueno, el hombre más bueno que existía en la Tierra, y después le seguía Matt. —Tú quieres mucho Tai —le dijo.

El rubio tardó en responder.

—Sí. Lo quiero —dijo, y Sora sabía que sería la primera y última vez que Yamato Ishida dijera que quería a su mejor amigo.

.

.

Él corría con todas su fuerzas, y no tardó demasiado en llegar a la casa de Sora. Subió la pequeña escalinata de la entrada y toco el timbre, la madre de Sora le abrió la puerta.

—Tai, pero qué sorpresa. Creí que aún estabas castigado.

—Pues sí lo estoy —sonrió él, después de recuperar el aliento. —Pero tenía que hablar con Sora.

—Pero ella no está aquí —dijo Toshiko. —Yo la hacía en tu casa todavía.

—¿Aún no ha llegado? —dijo él, sorprendido.

—Pues no, querido, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo en el camino? —dijo Toshiko, preocupada.

—No. No estaba sola, iba con Matt.

—Bueno, eso me deja un poco más tranquila.

—Iré a ver si los encuentro por ahí.

—Claro querido, pero ten mucho cuidado.

—Claro —se despidió de la madre de Sora con un gesto de la mano y se dio media vuelta para recorrer con más calma el camino que Sora siempre toma cuando regresa a su casa.

¿Dónde se podrían haber metido? Paseaba la mirada por todas las calles por las que pasaba, pero ni rastro de ellos.

'_Tal vez en el parque'_ pensó.

Tomó el camino más corto hacia el parque y recorrió los sitios favoritos de Sora. Al final los encontró, pero en cuanto los vio, se quedó helado, como paralizado, con los pies pegados al suelo, incapaz de seguir avanzando y acercarse a sus amigos. Porque Sora tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Matt, y él la estaba abrazando, y aunque sólo les veía las espalda, podía imaginarse la expresión de sus rostros, como la de dos enamorados.

Y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, mirando las espaldas de sus dos mejores amigos. Sólo reaccionó cuando ellos se pusieron de pie y se dieron cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

—Tai —dijo Sora, y el castaño leyó la sorpresa en el rostro de sus dos amigos, y también notó que algo cambiaba en el rostro de su amiga, algo. —Tai, esto… esto no es lo crees.

¿Y qué era lo que él creía? ¿Cómo podía ella saberlo? Supuso entonces que su rostro había sido bastante elocuente. ¿Qué sería lo que ella veía en su rostro? ¿Frustración, decepción, dolor? ¿O sería todo eso a la vez?

Tai ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—¡Tai! —Sora lo llamó, y lo siguió, y siguió llamándolo incluso cuando abandonaron el parque y se encontraban en una calle. —¡Tai, espera!

Pero el castaño no tenía voz, y en lo único que podía pensar era en seguir caminando.

—¡Tai! —Sora lo alcanzó, y le tocó el hombro con la mano, pero él despreció su contacto de un manotón, no muy fuerte para no dañarla, pero sí lo suficiente como para dejar en claro que el tacto de ella era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Y Sora se sintió de todos modos dañada, como si de verdad la hubiese golpeado. Tai siguió caminando, ni siquiera se volteó a mirar cuando los sollozos de la pelirroja se hicieron audibles y esta cayó al suelo porque las piernas se le habían puesto de gelatina.

—Sora —el rubio se acercó a ella y trató de levantarla, pero la pelirroja no podía ponerse pie. —Tsk —soltó su característico ruidito de fastidio y fijó su mirada iracunda en el castaño que seguía alejándose. —¡Tai! —gritó, pero el castaño ignoró olímpicamente su llamado. —Idiota —dejó a Sora y corrió hasta alcanzar al castaño. —¡Tai! —el moreno se empeñó en ignorarlo y eso hizo que Matt perdiera el control. Lo agarró del cuello de la sudadera que llevaba puesta y lo obligó a girarse a mirarlo —¿Por qué le haces eso a Sora? —pero el castaño no le contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. —¿Qué demonios te pasa?—pero Tai seguía sin responder, y eso lo fastidiaba más. —¡Responde! —nada. Entonces el puño del rubio se alzó y se estrelló contra el moreno haciéndolo caer. Matt esperaba que con eso su amigo dijera algo, pero no. Tai permaneció mudo, hasta impasible, aún sin mirarlo a la cara.

Y Matt supo que Tai estaba mal, realmente mal.

—No fue nada —dijo Matt. —Te juro que no fue nada —pero Tai se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo, y Matt sabía que no podría alcanzarlo. —Yo nunca lo haría —murmuró el rubio cuando su mejor amigo se perdió de vista.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa, todos salieron a recibirlo, con sonrisas expectantes.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó su madre, histérica, al ver la magulladura en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Pero no respondió, ni siquiera le dolía, o por lo menos no podía prestar atención a ese dolor.

—Taichi —dijo su padre, pero Tai tampoco le dijo nada, y pasó directo a su habitación, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de sus padres y de su hermana.

Se encerró en la habitación. Los golpes incesantes de su madre y las amenazas de su padre de que debía abrir la puerta ahora mismo no dejaron de escucharse sino hasta una hora después. Durante todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a mirar el techo.

—Hermano —la suave voz de Hikari se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. —Acabo de hablar con Matt por teléfono —dijo, vacilante. —Me ha explicado lo que ha pasado —esperó a que su hermano dijera algo, pero Taichi no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. —Hermano, fue sólo un malentendido, ¿está bien? Matt quiere hablar contigo para explicarte todo. Dice que Sora está muy triste.

Sora. Matt. Sora. Matt. Sora. Matt...

Le gustaría poder olvidarse de esos dos.

Hikari desistió de hacer hablar a su hermano y se alejó de la puerta. Tai permaneció en la misma posición. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Sólo había salido de casa con la intensión de confesarle sus sentimientos a Sora, y sólo la había visto en plan romántico con su mejor amigo. No era para tanto. Entonces… Por qué sentía ardor en la garganta y en la nariz. ¿Estaba llorando?

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

Él no lloraba. Él no lloraba. Él no lloraba…

.

.

Al día siguiente su padre le levantó el castigo, pero aún así Tai se pasó día tras día en casa. Sora y Matt habían ido a verlo un par de veces, y él se había rehusado a recibirlos, y además lo habían llamado incontables veces (en especial Sora), pero tampoco había querido hablar con ellos. Porque quería un tiempo para sí mismo, para pensar bien todo.

Un día se encontró solo en casa, sus padres y Hikari se habían ido a visitar a la abuela. Estaba echado en el sofá, mirando un partido de fútbol mientras comía helado, cuando el teléfono sonó. No quiso contestar, y dejó que lo hiciera la contestadora. Cuando el mensaje de la familia se escuchó, luego sonó el característico "bip", y una voz malhumorada salió desde los parlantes de la maquina.

—¡Tai! ¡Maldición! Sé que estás ahí. ¡Contesta, maldita sea! —era Matt. —Escucha idiota, no pasó nada, ¡nada! Sora y yo jamás... ¡Yo nunca te haría algo así! —hubo una pausa, donde sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada del rubio. —E-eres mi mejor amigo —dijo, y Tai apagó el televisor para poner más atención. —Nunca tocaría a tu chica, y eso lo sabes. Y Sora es mi mejor amiga Tai, siempre estaré para ella si ella quiere contarme algo. Esa noche sólo hablamos. Hablamos de ti. No puedo creer que dudes de nosotros —y con tono cansino agregó. —Eres un estúpido. Pero no importa si ya no quieres volver a verme —el tono de su voz se volvió más apremiante. —Es Sora lo que importa ahora. Hace horas que estoy buscándola. Quedamos de vernos para ir a tu casa y sacarte a patadas de tu estúpida habitación, pero no llegó, y llamé a su casa y tampoco está. Su madre está preocupada. Sora no ha estado bien. Duerme y come mal, y si vieras la cara que tiene… Tendrías que golpearte a ti mismo mil veces por hacerle esto. Ve a buscarla —fue lo último que dijo Matt antes de colgar.

Tai ni siquiera se lo pensó. Salió de la casa con precipitación. A fuera llovía, pero no le importaba que la lluvia le calara hasta los huesos. Sora estaba mal, estaba mal por él, y eso no se lo podía perdonar. Él era como el caballero de Sora, ese que la protegía de todo mal, y lo hacía desde que ella era una niña, aunque ella siempre se lo había reprochado, él siempre lo había hecho, porque saber que Sora estaba bien, aún cuando estuviese molesta con él, lo hacía sentir bien. Y ahora él le causaba un mal a su amiga, a su Sora, ¿qué clase de cretino descerebrado era? Se estaba volviendo tan imbécil como Len, y no, eso jamás lo permitiría.

Sus pies lo llevaron mágicamente a un lugar que él sabía que a Sora le gustaba mucho, porque cuando ellos eran pequeños solían jugar cerca de ahí, y cada vez que algo le sucedía, Sora iba y se escondía en ese lugar.

Por la lluvia, no había ningún niño jugando en el parque. Tai caminó hasta que llegó a la estatua del rey pingüino, hueca por dentro. Se puso de rodillas y se asomó por una de las entradas al interior del pingüino. Y allí estaba ella, con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos y las rodillas.

La imagen de ella lo conmovió, y no dudó en entrar y en ir a sentarse junto a su lado. Sora notó la presencia de alguien, y alzó la cabeza.

Se miraron, él con un gesto de disculpa, y ella toda sorprendida. La culpa se extendió por todo el pecho de Tai cuando se fijó en las ojeras y en los ojos enrojecido de su amiga, y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Perdóname —murmuró él, con la voz ronca. —Soy un idiota.

Entonces Sora frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¡Eres un tonto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. —Estúpido, estúpido Tai —y después de eso, el labio inferior le tembló y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas, y rompió a llorar, como nunca antes él la había visto. Y no es que la hubiese visto llorar muchas veces, quizás unas dos o tres en toda su vida, pero Sora era de esas que con suerte dejaba que una lágrima le resbalase por la mejilla. Y ahora estaba así frente a él, llorando a todo pulmón sin ningún pudor.

Tai se sintió culpable y conmovido a la vez, y temiendo un rechazo, se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos, y la obligó a descansar todo su peso sobre él. Y Sora no lo rechazó, se aferró a él con fuerza, con miedo de que posiblemente fuera a desaparecer, y lloró todo lo que quiso hasta calmarse. Ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia, y no mostraron ningún indicio de querer separarse hasta que comenzaron a temblar por el frío.

—Vamos a enfermar —dijo Sora.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa.

—Pero…

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Te prestaré algo de ropa hasta que se seque la tuya, y podrás tomar un baño.

—Pero mi casa está más cerca.

—Sí, pero es que me olvidé los zapatos en la mía —Sora miró sus pies, y sí, estaba descalzo. —¡Ouch! —se quejó él cuando Sora le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Te pasa por ser tonto. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar ponerte los zapatos?

—Pero es que Matt dijo que estabas desaparecida, así que me preocupé, y salí muy rápido…

—¿Matt? ¿Ya hicieron las paces?

—En verdad no. Pero dejó un mensaje larguísimo en la contestadora explicando todo.

—¿Vas a hablar con él?

—Lo llamaré —dijo. —Pero lo haré después de cambiarme de ropa y de tomar un antigripal.

Salieron de la estatua del rey pingüino y abandonaron el parque. La lluvia parecía interminable. Se detuvieron en un cruce debido a la luz roja, y Sora aprovechó ese momento para cogerlo de la mano. Tai sintió como un cosquilleo se extendía desde su mano a todas partes, como una descarga eléctrica. La miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella mantenía la vista gacha, notoriamente avergonzada. Él también estaba avergonzado, pero no soltó la mano de su amiga hasta que llegaron a su departamento.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de toallas. Cuando volvió le tendió una Sora y entonces se fijó en el atuendo que llevaba puesto: una camiseta de color blanco que se apegaba toda a su cuerpo y que denotaba el color de su piel y el de su brassier, de un verde pálido; unos pantaloncillos de color beige, y zapatillas blancas. Como su ropa estaba toda mojada, su busto era bastante notorio…

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —dijo ella, cubriéndose con la toalla, sonrojada.

—N-nada —dijo él, abochornado. —Puedes tomar una ducha si lo deseas. Te traeré más toallas y algo de ropa —y se metió en su habitación a toda prisa.

Tomó una par de toallas más, una de sus camisetas y unos pantaloncillos oscuros y se los dio a Sora antes de que esta entrara al baño.

Mientras Sora se duchaba, él llamó a Matt a su móvil.

—¿Tai? —contestó el rubio.

—Matt. Escucha, encontré a Sora. Está conmigo ahora, y está bien.

—Bien —silencio incómodo.

—Oye… —comenzó a decir el castaño. —Sé que nunca harías eso —murmuró. —Lamento… lamento todo lo que ha pasado.

—Eres un idiota —le reprochó el rubio.

—Lo sé. Pero debes entenderme: ni yo estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía por Sora. Y verlos ahí simplemente me mató.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por Sora? —inquirió su amigo.

—Yo… —tragó saliva. —La quiero —dijo. —La quiero muchísimo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Tai se volteó rápidamente para ver a Sora, vestida con la camiseta suya que le iba un poco grande y con los pantaloncillos negros que le había pasado. Se veía tan adorablemente sexy con ese atuendo y con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado.

—Sí —respondió tras tragar saliva.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó ella, ansiosa.

El moreno se tardó en contestar.

—Desde siempre.

Se miraron con mucha intensidad, mientras que del otro lado de la línea, Matt esperaba pacientemente.

—¡Eres un tonto! —le espetó Sora. —Si me has querido siempre ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Porque no lo supe si no hasta ahora.

—¡Entonces eres un mentiroso!

—No, Sora… No te enfades…

Los gritos de Sora y los balbuceos de Tai hicieron que a Matt se le escapara una risa, y cuando escuchó el sonido de algo chocar contra el suelo, decidió que era mejor cortar la llamada.

—¡No puedo creer que seas así de estúpido!

—Sí, soy un estúpido —dijo él, derrotado. —Pero…

Pero Sora no quería escucharlo, así que se dio medio vuelta para ir a encerrarse en el cuarto de él. Tai previó sus intensiones y se adelantó a ella, bloqueándole el paso a su habitación.

—¡Quítate!

—Sora, por favor… —estaba temblando, porque Sora le hacía perder todo su valor cuando se enfadaba. —Y-yo… te quiero, y… eres mi mejor amiga —sentía que el corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento. —No te enfades… Si quieres irte, está bien. Si no quieres hablarme por un par de días, lo entenderé, pero… n-no me alejes de ti. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

Todo el enfado que Sora pudo haber sentido se esfumó al instante. Nunca había visto a Tai de esa manera, y la actitud del castaño la había conmovido profundamente.

—Lamento haber… haberte dicho lo que siento —continuó, al ver que Sora no le decía nada. —Sólo has como si nada hubiese pasado, y sigamos como antes.

—No podemos seguir como antes —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Él no le respondió nada. Sintió que la garganta le ardía y que la voz no le saldría por más que tratara.

—Nada volverá a ser como antes —dijo ella, acercándose a él.

De acuerdo. Lo había arruinado todo, esa amistad de años, una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, encontraba su fin en una estúpida declaración de amor.

—Pero… —dijo él, con esfuerzo. —Este no… no puede ser el fin.

—¿Quién dijo que esto sería el fin? —dijo Sora, con suavidad.

Tai la miró, y el corazón comenzó a martillearle con una potencia totalmente renovada cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba acortando la distancia entre ambos. Y sintió sus labios, cálidos, suaves, y esa maravillosa sensación de bienestar, que creyó que nunca más volvería a sentir, se propagó por todas partes. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, a pesar de que había besado suficientes chicas como para decir que sabía lo que hacía, nunca había sentido con ninguna lo que Sora con un beso tan simple le hacía sentir. Como transportado a otro mundo, como flotando, totalmente _alucinado*._

Se quedó sin reaccionar por más de treinta segundos, pero necesitaba saber que aquello era real y no una estúpida fantasía, como esas que últimamente le eran tan frecuentes, y delineó la cintura de la pelirroja con las manos, antes de rodearla con los brazos y estrecharla hacía sí, sintiendo la cercanía de ese cuerpo tibio con el suyo.

¿Por qué todo se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien? Sin siquiera proponérselo, le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior, y ella automáticamente entre abrió los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro, y él aprovechó esa pequeña apertura para entrar en su boca y explorarla, y ella no puso ningún reparo. Sora sabía mejor que cualquier cosa del mundo, y podría quedarse así para siempre, bebiendo de ese beso y de ella, disfrutando de esos suspiros quedos acompañados de dulces sonidos que se le escapaban.

Para ellos fue como si las horas hubiesen pasado demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera sintieron la incomodidad o el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo de pie. Aunque tampoco notaron que afuera ya estaba oscuro, que la lluvia seguía golpeteando fuerte contra las ventanas, y que se habían movido desde el pasillo, fuera de la entrada del cuarto de Tai, hasta entrar. El momento que los hizo reaccionar fue cuando las piernas del moreno chocaron contra la cama y las rodillas se le doblaron, haciéndolo caer sentado. Ambos se miraron, las mejillas ardiendo, los labios hinchados, y recuperando el aliento. Era difícil determinar cual pecho, si el de él o el de ella, subía o bajaba más rápido.

—Ya es… tarde —murmuró ella, por decir algo.

—¿Q-quieres irte? —preguntó él, rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que "no" fuera la respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi ropa aún debe estar mojada —se excusó, desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

—Aún sigue lloviendo —dijo él, y miraron por la ventana. —Puedes pasar… la noche aquí —dijo, con un leve dejo de ansiedad.

Sora sintió sonrojarse más aún.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Tai tragó saliva. No era como si fuese la primera vez que Sora pasaría la noche en su casa (eran ya incontables las veces que la pelirroja se había quedado a dormir), pero aquella vez era diferente, para ambos, y sabían muy bien por qué. A Tai ya comenzaba a desesperarle el estar tan separado de ella, quería sentir esa calidez que ella despedía lo más pronto posible.

Sora entonces se atrevió a mirarlo y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, que él devolvió. Las ansias se reflejaban en el rostro de ambos, y no tardaron en fundirse nuevamente en un beso. Tai posó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella, y como su posición era privilegiada (sentado en la cama y ella de pie, frente a él), movido por la curiosidad y el deseo de seguir explorando, se deslizó hacia el cuello de ella. Y sorbió el aroma que despedía su piel y que literalmente lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Por qué siempre… hueles así… de bien? —dijo.

—No digas eso —murmuró ella, temblorosa y sonrojada hasta la punta del pelo.

Se le hizo agua la boca, y no tardó nada en comenzar repartir pequeño besos por toda la piel de ella.

—Tai —escapó de sus labios, totalmente perdida. Len tenía razón, cuando se trataba de Tai… Ella nunca le negaría nada.

Y el castaño siguió deleitándose con ella, y sus manos, inquietas, se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta, y sintieron esa piel. ¡Esa piel! Que le quemaba los dedos, y que le pedía a gritos ser acariciada toda. Así como iban las cosas no podría detenerse…

Así que se detuvo.

Se separó de ella y la miró, con la mirada un tanto perdida.

—Y-yo d-dormiré en el sofá —pudo decir. —Tú duerme aquí.

Ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Él se puso de pie, se despidió de ella con un beso, y salió de su habitación. Se apoyó en la puerta, y suspiró. Aún sentía que la cara le ardía, todo el cuerpo en realidad.

Miró el sofá con cierta resignación, no sería la primera vez que pasaría la noche en el sofá. Se acomodó en él lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos. Sora no abandonó su cabeza ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando se quedó dormido. De hecho, en mitad de la noche, creyó sentirla a su lado.

—Hazme espacio —escuchó su voz, tan fuerte, como si Sora realmente estuviera a su lado.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

—¿Sora?

—¿A quién más esperabas?

—N-no, y-yo… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Dormiré aquí —dijo ella con tono resuelto.

—Pero el sofá es pequeño e incomodo.

—¿No entiendes que… quiero estar contigo? —murmuró ella, avergonzada.

A pesar de lo oscuro, sí podía verla, y le sonrió. Se apretujó contra el respaldo del sofá para que ella se recostara más cómoda, con el rostro vuelto hacia él. Y fue irresistible, besaron con tanta urgencia como si hubiese sido demasiado el tiempo separados. Y esta vez Tai ya no tenía reparos para nada, porque Sora estaba ahí dispuesta sólo para él, y él estaba tan ansioso por sentirla aún más, lo deseaba tanto. Y una caricia llevó a otra, y sus manos exploraron toda la piel de ella, arrancando esos quedos gemidos que simplemente le hacían perder la cabeza.

Tai saboreó todo de ella. Ninguno de sus mejores sueños se comparaba con aquel momento. Sora era toda de él, toda.

—T-te… quiero —murmuró él entre resuellos. —T-te amo —y selló todo con un ronco gemido.

Porque en ese instante no sabía donde comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y donde terminaba el cuerpo del otro. Toda la estancia estaba llena de sonidos guturales que escapaban de sus gargantas, y de caricias y más caricias, y de beso tras beso.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado por un tonto _beso de amigos._ Era absurdo. Toda su vida la había considerado su mejor amiga, pero los besos de ese momento no podían ser llamados besos de amigos. Los amigos no se miran de esa forma, no se besan de esa forma, no se tocan de esa forma. No.

—Sé mi novia—dijo él, jadeando. La voz se le iba entre resuellos y gemidos. —Sé... _mi novia_.

* * *

_SHAN! xDD_

_He pasado todo mi día escribiendo esto xDDD. Por eso hoy no habrá ni "Jamás Pensado" ni "Long Kiss Goodbye" D=._

_Todo porque cierta persona me hizo un pedido xDDD._

_Para ti Patroclo! My dear, ya sabes que te adoro (L). Lo hice 1313 xDDD. __Espero que este Taiora sea de tu completo agrado, porque si no... Me dedicaré a otra cosa xDD (Mimato es lo mío pues xDD)._

_El final es como abrupto, lo sé, pero es que así termina la historia xDD. No quería agregar más azúcar a esto Dx, y todo este OS es taaaaan dulce. Puaj! Odio el romanticismo, pero es lo que más me sale xDDD. En un principio pensaba hacer lemon, pero soy tan floja con eso xD, que preferí dejarlo más a la "imaginación"._

_Y bueno, el rey pingüino por supuesto que es el mismo que de CCS xD. __Y "Alucinado" es una canción de Tiziano Ferro que me encanta *-*, y por Dios que le viene a la situación xD._

_Así que espero comentarios sobre esto xDD. Ya saben que no puedo vivir sin ustedes ;D._

_Pues bien, misión cumplida! Ya me marcho, porque estoy agotada xDDD._

_Y todos los errores ortográficos, gramaticales, o de lo que sea, háganmelos saber! xD_

_Gracias por leer ;3._

_Lyls_


End file.
